Karma
by Dizzy45
Summary: Karma. Everything that goes around, comes around. Now One-Shot.


Chapter One

**Hello everyone! This is the first fanfics I've made, and it's gonna only be a two-shot! But, it's progress, so I'm happy! **

**Enjoy!**

Lucy had never had a true ability to cook. Most of the time, burnt and mysterious charcoaled objects that use to be food came out of her oven and were flung out of the window. Or, if people, alien or not, came across her food and were stupid enough to eat it, were diagnosed with food poisoning.

She sighed.

Luckily for her, Lucy stood in the kitchens of Fairy Tail, and Mira was serving just a few seconds away, so if anything caught fire, she'd take care of it.

It was fair to say that Lucy hadn't gone on an average paying mission for the last, what, week? Natsu was too busy goofing around and picking fights with the fellow guilds people, Gray was his usual self and sparred with Natsu, and Erza was acting casual eating her cheese cake. And Lucy? She was close to having a mental break down, losing her home, and succumbing to that witch of a landlady.

"Whoa, Lucy! You know how to cook? If we knew that earlier, we wouldn't have to pay to eat at restaurants!" Natsu grinned. He sat, cross legged, on the counter in the kitchen with his arms crossed and a careless grin upon his youthful features.

Jerk. He seemed oblivious to the fact that she _needed _money to pay her rent. The blonde ground her teeth together, her fingers rimming over a close by a frying pan which sat there tauntingly. "No, actually, I don't know how to cook. The only reason I'm in here is to-!" She breathed in and out. She was close, an inch to be precise, to losing her temper. "Natsu," She barely kept the anger from seeping into her voice. Barely mind you. "We have to take a job sooner rather than later." When she finally swirled around to face him, her eyes bulged out of her head to see the pyro stuffing his face full with different meat, bread, cheese- this was the last straw.

Lucy gathered her frying pan carefully. Her rigid, furious form caved over him, her eyes aflame with fury. "_Natsu," _She seethed. "What…do you think you're doing?"

"Eappinng fodffff~" Chunks of flying food flew passed her. Lucy gnashed her teeth and brought the flying pan up in the air. "Luccfffyy~"

WHAM! BANG!

"YOU CAN'T EAT THAT FOOD YOU IDIOT!" She brought the frying pan over his head few more times and panted when she finally gave in. "Don't you have something better to do?" She ended with a whine.

"Nah, Happy's gone after Carla even though we were supposed to be going fishing at some point today." He wiped his mouth and jumped off of the counter. "So what's up with the deal of being stuck back here all day, Luce?"

"I have to," She sighed and placed the pan back where it belonged. "Since we haven't been going on many missions, I've had to find random jobs to keep up with my rent."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Natsu grabbed her wrist and hauled her out of the kitchen. "We'll just grab a mission and-!"

Lucy pulled her wrist away. "You can't just presume I'd want to go on a mission, Natsu. I'm perfectly happy-"

"I didn't presume," Natsu protested. "I _knew_ you'd need to go on a mission. If we didn't have your apartment, where would me and Happy snack and sleep and have our fair share of pranks?"

"MY APARTMENT ISN'T SOME CIRCUS, NATSU!" Her fist barrelled down on his head. "I'm not some Stop'n'Snack service either! I use my apartment to regain some sanity away from the guild and away from…noise!"

"Ok, ok, jeez. If you're that un-happy I'll stop making an obstacle course out of your room, happy?" He held up a finger at her protest. "And I'll stop using it as a place to lift weights! Just to sweeten the deal."

Lucy gaped and pointed an accusing finger. "I wondered how my room magically turned into a pigsty! I should've known you'd be the culprit!"

"It surprised me, too, because we hadn't got beaten up by you after we'd been there." He sighed. "And I thought you knew me better than that."

Lucy's eyes glinted dangerously. "Of course I knew, but I didn't know if it was you or Happy that did most of the damage!"

"Again, you should know me better."

"So it was you!"

"I thought you'd figured that out already?

"JERK!"

Natsu went flying through the roof of the kitchen roof after being on the receiving end of a nasty Lucy-Kick.

Xxx

After a long day of working in Mira's kitchen, Lucy slammed her door behind her and threw her small bag on her writing desk. "Man, how does Mira do it?" She grumbled. "I have so many cuts on my fingers I've lost count…"

Still, at least she was being paid. The witch of a land lady never forgets to remind her that she is late in paying rent. The old hag had a memory of an elephant. Lucy sighed and pulled off her leather boots and flung them off somewhere into the corner. But she was just doing her job, and Lucy wasn't living up to the expectations.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Lucy's neck craned to her front door, and a frown covered her features? _Who the heck would be knocking at this time? Key word, they actually knocked._ The blonde slowly made her way to the door and opened it, but not at all hastily.

In front of her stood Erza, Natsu and Gray with sleeping bag each, although Natsu had none and what looked like wash bags, along with towels and tooth brushes. "Eh? What're you guys doing here?"

"Hello and nice to see you too," Natsu grumbled in distaste. "Did you Zodiac keys ever teach you manners to guests?"

Lucy scowled and clutched the door knob. "Who the hell's pissed in your cheerio's?" She snapped back harshly, although felt a rush of guilt. "Sorry, I've been on my feet most of the day." Questioning looks were sent her way. She waved a hand. "Mira's kitchen, don't ask."

Blink. Blink.

Lucy swivelled on the spot. Her eyes bugled out of her head to see Erza and Gray setting down their sleeping bags, and Natsu leaning back on one of her chairs with a look of boredom. "Did I say you could even come in here?!"

Erza ignored her remark and set herself sitting in her sleeping bag with her arms crossed. "Rumour has it there has been a bunch of pesky thieves around town, and since you are an attractive teenage girl, we decided to keep eye out for anything. Just in case of course."

Her eyes found Natsu sprawled out on her bed with drool dripping onto the wooden slats on her floor. Lucy, midst of bringing her frying pan from her kitchen, stopped at the dangerous death glare of Erza. She dropped her frying pan and pulled at her blonde hair. "Why does he have to stay in my bed?!"

"I believe Natsu has slept more than once in your bed, so stop complaining and go to sleep." She pointed a rather nasty looking sword of in her direction, but pulled in back all the same. "I have just remembered that we have to discuss the news on the thieves."

"Isn't it just a bunch of weak bandits from the…" Gray stopped and thought for a moment. "Bandit Guild? Before they made an attempt to capture Lucy, so it wouldn't surprise me is they tried to steal something, like, for example, a potion shop."

Lucy rolled her eyes once again and turned back to Natsu. "Idiot," She muttered, pushing him over to the over side and sitting at the edge of the bed. "Hey, guys? Where's Happy?"

"He's staying with Wendy and Carla the night." Gray answered whilst maundering himself so that he was lying flat in his sleeping bag. "Either that or he's playing cards back at the guild."

"I see…" Lucy turned her head to look at the sleeping pyro, and frowned when hushed muttered words tumbled out of his mouth. "Huh?"

"Fyree…drffons…" Lucy was suddenly aware of an extraordinary heat coming emitting from the pyro, and leapt from the side of her bed. "ROAA-"

CLANG! SMASH!

Erza sent a fierce glare down at the pinkette who was suddenly conscious of his surroundings, and aware of the glowing red bump on the side of his head that Erza had kindly place there. "Whazzaat?"

"YOU NEARLY SET FIRE TO MY ENTIRE APARTMENT YOU-" She brought her fists down on his head furiously, smoke soon arising from where her sped up hitting took place. "IDIOT!" Slap. "PYRO!" Lucy-Kick. "DRAGON!" And with one final kick, Natsu was sent flying out of her window and into the darkened sky.

The blonde panted and swivelled violently on the spot. "WHAT'RE YOU STARING AT?!"

Wow. And it wasn't even PMS.

Erza and Gray quickly slammed themselves down in their sleeping bags and zipped themselves up with large sweat drops forming on their heads.

"Luuuuuuuucy…" Natsu's muffled voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Lemme in…" Sleepy. And kinda cute.

Lucy forced herself to march over to the door and pull it open quickly. "You can come in, BUT, if you so much as light a finger in this house, I will personally burn your very own ass with your own magic, got it?!" He saluted with a wide grin. "And you're gonna sleep on the floor!"

His grin dropped, and he trudged his way in through the door. "Aye ma'am…"

"Now I'm going to bed!" Lucy sent a glare in Natsu's direction. "So much as touch the bed, and you're dead."

"Y-You made a rhyme!"

A steaming, furious pillow whacked him in the face, and instantly forced him into unconsciousness. 

Xxx

_Mmm…_

Lucy's hazy, sleep filled mind vaguely felt a wave of warmth and comfort from her toasty duvet, and snuggled into the softness. Her hands tightened on her pillow, and frowned when her fingers tangled in a tuft of soft, what felt like, hair.

The blonde's brown orbs slowly fluttered open, and from what she could see, a tanned, chiseled chest entered her line of vision. She moved her head up slowly to see her hand was holding a tuft of pink coloured hair.

1…

2…

3…

"NAAAAATTTTSSSSUUUUUUUUU!"

From the guild, Erza and Gray craned their necks toward Lucy's apartment, and a sly smirk spread across Gray's features. "That freak is gonna get his ass kicked."

"Your note will not help his position, Gray." Erza forked her cheesecake, and turned her head nonchalantly back to the table. "Especially with the picture that was attached. If anything, by the time Lucy has finished her rampage, Natsu's facial features should be rearranged."

"Good," Gray snorted from behind his ice cream. "His face _needs _rearranging."

Erza smirked vaguely. "I haven't the slightest idea on what you a smirking about, Gray." Her eyes met his. "Attached to the note was not only the photo you took, but a photo of you taking the picture of Natsu and Lucy." She brought out a small pen. "A pen camera. Handy for situations such as this one."

A small tumbleweed danced by with a long, uninterrupted silence. "W-What?"

"When Lucy finds it, I suspect Natsu will not be the only one with his facial features not present and accounted for." A light of amusement entered Erza's dark eyes.

"And I think we are both familiar with the term _Karma."_

**Erza's…just evil!**

**Please remember to review! I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**Dizzy~**


End file.
